Mengejar Cinta dengan Matematika
by Fei Mei
Summary: Naruto lupa kalau hari ini ia berulangtahun, tetapi Jiraiya yang ingat langsung memberikannya sebuah buku sebagai hadiah ulangtahu anak laki-laki itu. judul bukunya adalah 'Mengejar Cinta dengan Matematika'. Selamat ulangtahun, Naruto! xD. A/N: gaje parah plus-plus, humor yang kelewat dipaksa, tamat atau lanjut?


**Disclaimer**: Kishimoto Masashi

**.**

**.**

**Mengejar Cinta dengan Matematika**

**by Fei Mei**

**.**

**.**

Suatu ketika, Jiraiya melihat Naruto sedang kelelahan karena latihan. Jelas saja, pemuda berambut kuning itu hanya akan berhenti latihan jika ia ingin tidur atau makan. Yah, bisa dibilang kalau Naruto memang latihan nyaris seharian penuh.

Tidak, Jiraiya bukannya memaksakan muridnya itu untuk latihan dengan jadwal padat seperti itu, tetapi Naruto sendiri yang ingin meneruskan latihannya. Tahu sendirilah, betapa besar tekadnya untuk menjadi lebih kuat –untuk menjadi Hokage serta membawa Sasuke kembali ke Konoha.

Hari itu adalah tanggal 10 Oktober, hari ulangtahun Naruto. Karena sibuk berlatih, Naruto pun lupa tentang tanggal hari lahirnya itu. Sebaliknya, Jiraiya malah ingat betul ada sesuatu yang spesial di hari ini.

"Naruto!" panggil Jiraiya.

"Apaan?" tanya Naruto yang berusaha untuk berdiri dan berlatih lagi.

"Ini untukmu," ujar Jiraiya sambil memberikan sebuah buku tipis dengan sampul warna hijau pada Naruto.

"Apa ini? Icha-Icha Paradise, ya?" tanya Naruto lagi.

"Bukan, ini bukuku yang terbaru, bahkan belum diterbitkan di toko buku!" jawab Jiraiya sambil tersenyum lebar.

Naruto melihat judul di sampul depan buku itu, lalu agak _sweatdrop_ membaca si judul.

'_Mengejar Cinta dengan Matematika_'.

"Kau istirahat saja dulu sambil baca buku itu, hitung-hitung hari ini kan hari ulangtahunmu!" kata Jiraiya.

"E-eh?! Aku ulangtahun hari ini?!" pekik Naruto kaget.

Jiraiya mengangguk pelan lalu berkata bahwa ia memberikan buku itu pada Naruto sebagai hadiah ulangtahun setelah itu si novelis mesum pun meninggalkan Naruto entah kemana.

Akhirnya penasaran dengan isi buku itu, Naruto pun mulai membaca daftar isi dan sinopsis singkat setiap bab.

.

.

'_Mengejar Cinta dengan Matematika._

_**Bab satu**__:  
Satu tambah satu sama dengan dua. Dua itu lebih banyak daripada satu. Yang banyak biasanya lebih baik daripada yang sedikit. Maka dari itu, semakin banyak gebetanmu, maka akan semakin baik!_

_**Bab dua**__:  
_Mean_ adalah rata-rata dari sejumlah data. Jika kau memiliki banyak gebetan, maka kau harus mencari _rata-rata_nya agar bisa mendapatkan pasangan yang di atas_ rata-rata (?)_!_

_**Bab tiga**__:  
_Median_ adalah data yang ada di tengah-tengah data yang berurutan. Ini akan membantu saat kau mencari _rata-rata _dari si doi!_

_**Bab empat**__:  
_Modus_ adalah data yang paling sering muncul. Jika kau ingin eksis, sering-sering mencari perhatian gebetan-gebetanmu!_

_**Bab lima**__:  
Satu dikurang satu sama dengan nol. Jagalah baik-baik si angka satu itu, jangan sampai gebetanmu kabur semua karena merasa ilfil!_

_**Bab enam**__:  
Satu dikali satu sama dengan satu, satu kali dua sama dengan dua. Semakin angka satu itu dikali dengan angka yang besar, hasilnya juga akan besar. Maka dari itu, jangan takut mengejar doi lebih dari sekali, bahkan mengejar lebih dari satu orang!_

_**Bab tujuh**__:  
Logaritma adalah kebalikan dari pemangkatan. LoGALAUritma adalah istilah untuk menggambarkan situasi galau ketika tiba-tiba gebetan mulai hilang satu persatu._

_**Bab delapan**__:  
Trigonometri adalah cabang matematika yang berhadapan dengan segitiga. TriGALAUmetri adalah istilah untuk menggambarkan situasi galau ketika kau ragu apakah threesome itu kece atau tidak._

_**Bab sembilan**__:  
Satu dibagi satu sama dengan satu, dua dibagi satu sama dengan dua. Pelajarilah cara paling ampuh agar kau bisa membagi waktu dan perhatian dengan tepat walaupun kau memiliki gebetan yang lebih dari satu!_

_**Bab sepuluh**__:  
Teorema Pythagoras mengatakan hal tentang segitiga siku-siku. Jika menyukai satu orang saja tidak cukup, jangan ragu untuk menyukai dua orang sekaligus!_'

.

.

Sungguh, di halaman daftar isinya saja Naruto sudah _sweatdrop_ gila-gilaan. _Threesome_? Galau? Gebetan lebih dari satu? Astaga, Jiraiya, gurunya itu, sudah playboy – mesum – seenak jidat – sok eksis. Ckckck.

Dan Naruto pun kini mengalami dilema, apakah ia harus membaca dan mempelajari teknik-teknik mengejar cinta yang dibuat Jiraiya lebih lanjut atau tidak.

**.**

**.**

**~Tamat atau TBC?~**

**.**

**.**

Iya, jadinya Fei berencana bikin fict ini buat ultahnya Naruto 10 Oktober, tapi ternyata hasilnya super pendek begini. Jadi pada pengen dilanjutin ato tamat sampe sini aja nih?

Betewe, hepi beday (?) buat Naruto! xD

REVIEW!


End file.
